Cumbia Ninja (Hiccelsa)
by briisy07
Summary: AMO ESA SERIE Y EN OCTUBRE SE ESTRENA CUMBIA NINJA 3 TEMPORADA Y POR ESO QUISE HACER UNA HISTORIA HICCELSA BASADA EN ESTA SERIE Primera temporada La primera temporada se centra en Juana Carbajal, es una adolescente rica e hija del importante empresario Victor Carbajal. Al estar viviendo con Elba se encontrara a Hache un joven que le apasiona cantar y componer,miembro de El Cruce
1. personajes

PERSONAJES:

Nicolás "Hache" Acuña-Henry "Hipo" Haddock

Juana Carbajal / Nieves Paez-Elsa Arendelle-Elizabeth "Elli" Peaz

Chopin Flynn

Carlos "Karate" Wu-Fred

Camilo "Tumba" Paez-Kristoff Peaz

Juan "Bitbox"-Hiro

Carmenza Acuña-Valka

Xiang Wu

León Carbajal.-Drago Arendelle

Talita-Astrid

John Alex-Hans

Italo-Día

Francisco "Chico" Acuña-Jackson "Jack" eglefino

Jessica-Gogo

Víctor Carbajal

Úrsula-Ana

Elba Paez- Cass Peaz

Willy Vega-Alistair Crear

"Salmón"-Eret

Rubens-Patan

Manuela Acuña (quería poner el nombre de la hermana de Jack pero no me lo se)

Inez-Ana (sale en la segunda temporada)

La primera temporada se centra en Juana Carbajal, es una adolescente rica e hija del importante empresario Victor Carbajal. Juana es una chica que ha llevado una vida de dinero y sin necesidades, incluyendo una mamá sobreprotectora. Cuando su familia es asesinada por sicarios de su propio tío León Carbajal, deberá vivir con su nana Elba, la única sobreviviente de la masacre, cambiando su nombre a Nieves, y su imagen completamente, para parecer una adolescente de calle. Al estar viviendo con Elba se encontrara a Hache un joven que le apasiona cantar y componer, miembro de El Cruce, una pandilla antidrogas de la calle en la que Juana se estará escondiendo

LOS PERSONAJES LOS PUSE COMO ME SONABAN MEJOR AUNQUE NO ESTOY SATISFECHA ,HAY MAS PERSONAJES DE ESAS MISMAS PELICULAS QUE TAMBIEN VAN A SALIR PERO NO VAN A HACER MUY IMPORTANTES O MAS ADELANTE. ESPERO QUE GUSTE, NO VOY A CAMBIAR NADA DE LA SERIE ORIGINAL, Y EL COMO ESTAN ORGANIZADOS LOS PERSONAJES


	2. Cap2 Ojos en la espalda

Cap.1 : Ojos en la espalda

En la Colina, en la casita china Xian Wu se encontraba contando una historia con marionetas a los niños del barrio

Xian Wu: muchos creen que los dragones nunca existieron,pero ignoran que en el amanecer de la historia,los dragones habitaron en comunidad con los hombres,y le susurraron al oido todas su sabiduria,pero los hombres la utilizaron para luchar contra sus hermanos,heridos por la traicion los dragones habandonaron esas tierras y se llevaron con ellos sus secretos, el mas joven de ellos cruzo el oceano hasta el nuevo mundo,pero los pueblos de estas tierras eran aun muy jovenes y el ultimo dragon se hecho a dormir hasta que estubieran listos lo llamaron Quetzacoatl la serpiente emplumada y sobre el construyeron un templo y lo llenaron de tesoros y como el hombre recuerda solo lo que codicia muy pronto olvido el dragon y el oro se convirtio en leyenda y la leyenda de ese tesoro se volvio obsesion...(se muestra a Hipo de espaldas escuchando musica con su chaqueta de el cruze que consta con un dragon en su espalda )..pero el dragon sigue esperando encontrar a su digno heredero

EN LA COLINA

escuchando musica se ve a Hipo quien va saludando ala gente del barrio mientras se dirige al bar del gordo

Presentador: son los elegidos por el publico latinoamericano y aqui estan los lideres indiscutibles de la temporada pasada de la cima,aqui estan los PINPIRAÑAS (la banda sale y empiezan a cantar "CEVICHE"

EN EL BAR DEL GORDO

Hipo: hola gordo (llegando a sentarse)

Gordo: hola Hipo, hey hermanito comase esto a ver si se calla un rato (entregandole unas papas a Hiro)

Hipo: ta bueno Hiro (saludandolo dandole palmaditas en el hombro)

Hiro: ellos son buenos (señalando el televisor con los pinpirañas cantando) hace 1 año ni siquiera existian,ira donde estan ahora

(en la tele) Presentador: y mucha atencion,por que hoy arranca las audiciones para la nueva temporada de la cima (Hipo se quita los audifonos ), no lo olviden latinoamerica que esta noche en el coliseo de la colina estaran cazando talentos,con la presentacion en vivo de la gente DE PINPIRAÑAS

Hiro: esta noche,me presento en el polideportivo (enseñandole un boleto para audicionar ) por que esta cara y este talento (hace sonido de bateria) merecen estar en esa tele

Gordo: llevale esto a tu hermano,si (entregandole unos papeles)

Gogo: esto es para ti (entregandole unas papas tratando de darselas en la boca,mientras Hiro trata de agarrar algunas papas Gogo le pega)

Hans: Hipo, vamos que Jack nos esta esperando...y ustedes tambien niños,vamos(aisandoles a unos tipos en una mesa)

YA TODOS LOS DEL CRUZE SE VAN A LA ESQUINA DONDE ESTAN LAS MESAS DE BILLAR DONDE SE ESTA APARTADO DE LA GENTE (ya todo el cruze reunidos)

Hipo: anoche la 2200 estubo en el cruze,pero no ocasionaron ningun problema (colocando un sobre en la mesa)

Hans: Eret mando a llamarnos,vamos a ir

Jack: tu tambien vienes (Hipo nega) el cruze no solamente se da en la musica (quitandole un audifono) tambien es trabajo,ademas tambien eres mi hermano,camina (saliendo seguido del resto)

EN LA CASITA CHINA (debajo)

Xian wu se encuentra bajano las escaleras con una lampara

Xian wu: tranquilo,puercoroso ya vine por ti,(desamarrando a un cerdito) vamos,camina

EN EL POLIDEPORTIVO

Presentador: vamos a unos comerciales,ya volvemos EN LA CIMA LATINOAMERICA (se va)

Rapunzel: muy bien chicos,chicas nos vamos a un corte de comerciales,tienen tres minutos bien?

Alistair: bien,muchachos,muy bien,muy bien (chocando las manos con los cantantes) este internet esta ardiendo,no tiene idea,nos descargan mas que Lady Gaga...que pasa Flynn cambia esa cara no estas contento

Flynn: mira, otros tocan mi musica y se llava todos los exitos,mientras yo aca escondido,aunque se escuchen soberbios wow ,ja,suena divertidisimo,que carrera la que esoy teniendio, sabes no paro de firmar autografos

Alistair: ahy, ten un poco de pasiencia, lo que pasa es que tu momento no ha llegado,pero cuando llegue,no solamente vas a firmar autografos si no que tambien vas a necesitar un sello PAM, ha! somos un equipo. tu crees que no quiero ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño, he, confia en mi

EN LA MANSION ARENDELLE

Elsa: buenos dias familia (saludando de beso a sus papas) hay que estas comiendo Cass (mirando a Cass )

Victor: no,deja los huevos por lo menos (viendo como Cass le cambia el desayuno)

Elsa: papa recuerda,no hay que comer nada que tenga ojos

hermanito menor de Elsa:pero los huevos no tiene ojos

Elsa: pero la gallina que los puso si,tal vez quieran comerte un dia a ti tambien(haciendo cara de querer comer a su hermanito,haciendo reir a tu hermanito)

Luisa: ¡ELSA! , a ver niños coman

Victor: ?c? (mi dulce flor de ciruelo deja en paz a tus hermanos)

Elsa: ? (seré tu flor de ciruelo si me haces caso)

Luisa: a ver, aver, el chino en la embajada,en esta casa se habla español y se come carne Elsa

el otro hermano menor de Elsa:mama, yo no quiero comer ojos

Elsa: hay, asi se habla (chocando manos con su hermanito)

EN LA CASITA CHINA

Fred buscaba su guitarra

Wu: no esta lista (pegandole con el baston)

Fred: auch! maestro, la necesito para esta noche y el brazo tambien (sobandose el brazo) maestro la proxima vez pegueme en la cara, si

Wu: va a estar lista cuando tu lo estes

Fred: maestro pero yo ya estoy listo

Wu: si ya estas listo, hazlo polvo de un solo movimiento (señalando una tabla de piedra)

Fred: usted esta seguro maestro,esque eso va a estar muy dificil limpiarlo

Wu: con un solo movimiento

Fred: esta bien (haciendo pose de karate) YAAAA! (golpeandolo) AUCH! MAESTRO

Wu: en lugar de ocultar tu debilidad, busca el punto debil de tu oponente,todo mundo puede ser vencido,solo hay que saber como (tumbando la tabla con el baston) esta enseñanza a sido muy costoza

Fred: maestro, muchas gracias se lo juro,nunca se va a repentir (haciendo reverencia,ocasionando que otra tabla de piedra se callera)

Wu: (suspirando)  
======================================================================

EN LA COLINA (en el territorio de la 2200)

Jack e Hipo junto con todo el cruze van llegando y entrando a la "casa" de la 2200

Astrid: bienvenidos (levantandose de su sillon) pero solamente pueden entrar dos (acercandose a Jack) es una reunion, no una convencion

dice guardando un arma en su falda para despues guiarlos ala oficina

Jack: Hipo, vamos (indicandole con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, HIpo sin muchas ganas por el poco interes de el ausunto,se acomoda un audifono mientras sigue a su hermano)

llegan a la oficina en la cual Patan y uno de sus miembros esparaban sentados la llegada de Eret,Astrid revisa a Hipo para ver si no tenia algun arma o algo

Astrid: y el quien es?

Jack: mi hermano

Hpo: soy Hipo

Astrid: Hipo (dice susurrando de forma seductora, para despues acercarse a Hipo y lamer su mejilla, mientras Hipo hacia cara de asco) le falta sal

dice para luego besar a Jack e irse mientras los hermanos se limpian la asquerosa baba y estar asqueados (como yo)

Astrid: esperen ahi (se va en busca de Eret)

*Hipo*

todo esto del cruze, no es lo mio,no me interesa,ni siquiera se por que soy parte del cruze,solo quiero hacer musica,eso si es lo mio,el ayudar al barrio y eso es de mi hermano eso es lo que le importa hacer ami solo me interesa el hacer musica,componer,cantar esa es mi pasion,hoy mi hermano practicamente me obligo a venir, no quiero discutir ni nada, hago caso pero no me interesa

Jack: hipo vamos

mi hermano me llama para que lo siga a la reunion,me acomodo mi audifono para no escuchar nada por que no me intersa escuchar todo esto

en algun lugar de la guarida de la 2200,Hans hablaba con uno de los miembros de la 2200

XX: a ver Hans, tu que crees,que tu jefesito se va a dejar de hecerse el dificil con nosotros

Hans: eso espero

XX:bueno, pues va tener que ponerse a rezar, por que hay muchos que quieren entrar al creze y van a tener que cambiar el colorcito de sus chaquetitas

EN LA MANSION ARENDELLE

Elsa se encontraba viendo fotos en su tablet,hasta que suena su celular y contesta

Elsa: Heather,amiga tenias que subir todas las fotos de la otra noche

Heather: y las de hoy,por que no sabes el super plan que te tengo para esta noche

Elsa: bueno, entonces tambien espero que tengas una super idea por que no tengo permiso para salir

Heather: hay, Elsa ,no te hagas la santa

Elsa: (suspira) cual es el plan?

Heather: sorpresa,lo unico que te puedo adelantar es que vas a conocer a Alistair

Elsa: no se

Heather: perfecto, entonces eso es un si,quiero que te pongas muy guapa y muy sexy por que te recogemos a las 8:00, besitos bay (cuelga)

Elsa: pero...

*Elsa*

hay Hether,bueno asi es mi amiga,ahora tengo que pensar como salir sin que mis padres se den cuenta,mi vida es como perfectaser la hija de un reconocido empresario,salir y todo eso pero odio cuando me castigan,bueno tengo que pensar en un plan para salir sin que mis padres se den cuenta

EN LA GUARIDA DE LA 2200 (en la oficina de Eret)

Ya estandos reunidos,Eret les repartia unos papelitos plateados a Jack,Hipo,Patan y el aompañante de Patan

Jack: que es?

Patan: neta?

Eret: no, niguno de ustedes a probado esta belleza muchachos, se llama gegena (no se commo se escribe),es una mezcla de acidos,se activa calentandolo sobre la piel

explicaba mientras Astrid le aplicaba la gegena en el brazo al acompañante de patan,el cual se recosto en el sillon por quedar atontado (o drogado o bien happy como se diga) mientras que Astrid terminaba quitandole el papel dejando ver un tipo tatuaje de un dragon

Eret: esto se llama un cromo,cada cromo tiene una mezcla diferente, un viaje especial,en miles de cromos,miles de viajes

Astrid: le toca (dirigiendose a Hipo)

Jack: hey,hey HEY, a el no

Astrid: pero por que si hay para todos

Jack: Eret , yo no he cambiado de decision,en el cruze no vendemos drogas

Patan: jeje que pasa hermano Eret,estos bares que, entoces, con toda la cima de la colina, si o no, si no van a vender (dirigiendose a Jack) entonces que libere las calles y DEJEN DE JUGAR A LOS PERROS BRAVOS HERMANO! (se levanta gritando)

Jack: ¡ESTE ES MI TERRITORIO! (se levanta mientras golpea la mesa) y se hace lo que yo digo

*Hipo*

me pregunto por que gritan,debe ser importante o algo serio nose, creo que deberia estar poniendo atencion

YA SALIENDO DEL TERRITORIO DE LA 2200

Hans: Jack, los Domis quieren nuestro territorio,pero Eret dio su palabra verdad?,Jack esos son negocios,no puedes seguir diciendole a Eret que no,se trata de la maldita 2200

Jack: nosotros somos el cruze que no se te olvide eso(dirigiendose a los chicos),hey cruze, no quiero a nadie en la calle y mucho menos despues de las 10:00 de la noche

Hipo: que paso? (pregunta despues de que su hermano se alejara un poco)

Hans: como que, que paso ha,no estubiste en la reunion o que, que tu hermanito acaba de romper la tregua en la colina,eso fue lo que paso

EN LA CIMA

Fred sube al escenario y con la mano saluda a los 3 jueces

Rapunzel:nombre y numero

Fred: yo soy Fred o Fredzila

Rapunzel: hablale a la camara

Fred: hee,yo soy Fred,participante 104 y vo...

Rapunzel: Notenemos todo el dia

Fred saca su guitarra china y trata de acomodarla lo mas rapido que pueda

Rapunzel: rapido estamos esperando... y esa guitarrita

Fred: esta es mi citara (creo haci se escribe y llama)y tambien mi pase ala fama

Rapunzel: me imagino (Fred apenas toco 2 cuerdas) EL SIGUIENTE, PORFAVOR

Fred: NO,no, un momento porfavor que todavia no he empezado,un momento

Rapunzel: LLAMEN A SEGURIDAD

Fred: no pero todavia no he empezado

Rapunzel: rapido (llega seguridad)

Fred: no, no UN MOMENTO (siendo sacado por los guardias) PORFAVOR NI SIQUIERA HE EMPEZADO HERMANOS

Rapunzel: hay no pude ser Dios bendito con esto (susurrando)

AFUERA DE LA CIMA

Fred maldiciendo bajo estaba saliendo del auditorio hasta queencuentra y reconoce a su amigo

Fred: Kristoff, Kristoff,no me reconoces (Kris asiente pero se va) Fredzilla, Kris, recuedas al Fredzila,el Freddy,el gran Fred,Kristoff, ayudame hermano,me presente pero no aprovecharon mi gran talento, y necesito que me ayudes,porfa ,que dices viejo,si?

Kristtof le da dos baules con instrumentos que tenia cargando y le da su pase

Fred: espera todo eso? me vas a dar u credencial? gracias Kris (Kristof se va por mas cajas) A VER COMPERMISO QUE VOY A PASAR

EN LA CASA DE HIPO Y JACK

Jack entra apurado y enojado e Hipo tambien entra

Valka: que pasa?

Jack se dirige a su habitacion la cual comparte con Hipo, y de su cajon busca su arma

mientras Hipo entra y es abrazado por su hermana

Valka: que le pasa a tu hermano?

Hipo: tranquila (abrazando y susurrrandole a su hermana) esta enojado,pero tranquila ahorita se le pasa (diciendole a su madre)

Jack saca su pistola,la carga, la guarda en su pantalon y se dirige a la sala

Jack: mama, ni tu ni Manuela salgan esta noche (le da un beso en kla frente)

Hipo: orita vengo (desase el abrazo de su hermanita mientras le revuelve el cabello y sighue a su hermano)

Jack:tu te quedas (impidiendole el paso)

Hipo: tu que, tengo cosas que hacer

Jack: NO ME IMPORTA,no te quiero en la calle, te quedas aca

Hipo: NO ME PUEDES OBLIGAR

Jack: claro que,si puedo,SABES POR QUE? POR QUE SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR..Y SOY EL LIDER DEL CRUZE, a si no te guste,las decisiones que se toman aca, son para a toda la gente que vive en el barrio,OKEY TE QUEDAS ACA (empujandolo)

Hipo: NO,AMI NO ME DICES QUE TENGO QUE HACER,OKEY,SABES QUE (se quita la chaqueta)VETE A LA MIERDA CON TU CRUZE Y TODO

le avienta la chaqueta a Jack y se va a su cuarto, Jack observa a su madre, luego a la habitacion y aun mas enojado se va al igual que hipo dando un portazo a la puerta

EN LA MANSION ARENDELLE

Elsa: hay, gracias Nely

Cass: tomate esto antes de irte (entreandole un vaso con jugo) me buscas cuando llegues,por que no me voy para mi casa ,hasta que regreses

Elsa: (se acaba el jugo) Ok (las abraza) las amo

Cass: si tu mama se entera nos echa a las tres

Elsa: tranquila,nada malo va a pasar,lo prometo,gracias (las vuelve a abrazar)

Cass: rapido o me arrepiento

Elsa: las amo (saliendo de la casa)

Cass: rapido al cuarto (uiando a Nely al cuarto de Elsa)

EN LA COLINA

Elsa y Hether se dirigen a la Cima en la colina junto con Alistair y su acompañante

Hether: por fin se conocen, me encanta (abrazando a Alistair del brazo)

Alistair: hola Elsa,como estas?

Elsa: hola Alistair,encantada

Alistair: a tu lado tienes a Flynn,que todavia no es famoso,pero lo va a hacer a si que aprovechalo

Hether: wow (volteando a ver a Elsa) bueno aqui yo creo que mas adelantito,nos orillamos para cambiarnos

Elsa: cambiarnos? por que nos vamos a cambiar? es una fiesta de disfrazes?

dice voleando a ver a Hether quien con la mano le decia mas o menos,Alistair se estaciona y el y Flynn se vajan,para dejar a las chicas cambiarse

Elsa: tenemos que vestirnos a si (mientras se cambian)

Hether: esque vamos a ir a ver a los pinpirañas

Elsa: bueno y...

Hether: si, vamos a estar en el barrio, el lugar donde ellos componen todas esas canciones tan maravillosas y tenemos que estar a cordes con el lugar,LITAAAAS (saliendo de la camioneta) como quedamos?

Alistair: huuu,jejejejee (sonriendole a Flynn para despues subirse rapidamente a la camioneta)

Elsa. no digas nada (dirigiendose a Flynn)

Flynn: no, no he dicho nada (habriendole la puerta para que Elsa suba)

EN EL BAR DE LA COLINA

Hans: camine,rapido, que camines, Gogo tiene algo que decirte (llevando a Gogo a la mesa de Jack a empujones) dile a Jack lo que me dijiste

Gogo: (suspira) que Hipo esta en el polideportivo

Hans: y?

Gogo: se inscribio para las prubas de esta noche

Jack suspirando se levanta a ver el reloj del bar para ver que son las 9:59pm

Jack: Hans,son casi las 10 de la noche,la 2200 ya debe de estar en las calles

Hans asiente y Jack toma su celular para marcar a su casa

mientras en su casa Valka se encontraba cosiendo hasta que hoye el telefono

Valka: halo

Jack: hola mama,pasame a Hipo

Valka:si ya te lo paso (llendo al cuarto de Hipo) Hipo,Hipo? (tocando la puerta,como no contesta entra) Hipo?...Jack Hipo se fue

Jack: ¡VAMOS!

Hans: escucharon VAMOS!

rapidamente Jack el resto del cruze salen del bar para ir al polideportivo

AFUERA DEL POLIDEPORTIVO

se encontraba varias personas haciendo fila para participar entre ellas Hipo que recien llegaba para formarse al final de la fila hasta que Hiro que ya casi seguia lo vio, lo llamo para que se acercase y se metiera (la fila estaba como en U y parecia dos filas las cuales estaban separadas por una pequeña reja)

Hiro: HO! ¡HERMANO! (chocando puños) vente, vente, pasate para aca , date la vuelta

Hipo hizo caso y fue darle la vuelta ala fila mientras todos le gritaba y abucheaban que no se me tiera,Hipo se pone la gorra de la sudadera por que algunos le lanzaban pequeños papeles

Hiro: VIENE CONMIGO, YA! VIENE CONMIGO! (ya despues que Hipo llegara al lado de Hiro se quita su capucha y saluda a Hiro) Hipo que haces aca?, es decir todo bien pero, tu eres parte del cruze,tus negocios son otros

Hipo: pues si pero,tambien aqui estoy (quitandole importancia al asunto)

Hiro: jaja hombre

Rapunzel: numero

Hipo: (quitandose su audifono) he?

Rapunzel: tu numero ( Hipo enseña el papel con su numero que tiene pegado en el estomago, mientras Rapunzel lo escribe) que vas a hacer?

Hipo: voy a cantar

Rapunzel: trajiste tu pista?

Hipo: no, no traje

Rapunzel: sin pista no pueds cantar

Hiro: (burlandose hace un sonidito con su boca,no se como se dice) tonto

Hipo: el es mi pista (sonriendo)

Rapunzel: si

Hiro: hoo (chocando puños con Hipo mientras entran)

ya despues de que entraran al lado de la filas se encontraba Astrid hablando por celular

Astrid: ya estan adentro

EN LA MANSION ARENDELLE

llega una camioneta negra estacionandose en la puerta de la cual se baja unos hombres esperando las demas camionetas las cuales llegan apenas se bajan, en una de las camioneta baja un hombre con un abanico negro (de esos que usan las mujeres)

EN EL POLIDEPORTIVO

el publico ya dentro del auditorio gritando el nombre de los pinpirañas

Alistair: que me esta diciendo? los pinpirañas tubieron un accidentre(hablando por telfono),estan un poco golpeados nada mas (dirigiendose a Flynn,para volver a hablar por celular) Ok, me los puden mandar asi como estan...ha estan cedados,ya, y no habra manera de despertarlos?...halo?

Rapunzel: Alistair,donde estan los pinpirañas, el lugar esta lleno

Alistair: ha, tranquila lo tengo solucionadao

Rapunzel: yo no estoy tranquila, si en 5 minutos, no tengo una banda ahi parada en el escenario,yo voy a cancelar la transmicion

Alistair: en 5 minutos, te voy a armar una banda mucho mejor, o no Flynn

Flynn: seguro, seguro yo puedo cantar,necesito solo unos musicos que me acompañen y ya esta

Rapunzel: explicame, que planeas hacer,por favor

Alistair: voy a hacer la banda que va a ganar este año

Rapunzel: yo voy a cancelar esto ya

Alistair: NO, NO RAPUNZEL

Rapunzel: ESTOS CABLES LEVANTENLOS YA POR FAVOR

Alistair: van a doblar,no te preocupes (checando una lista)

Flyn: doblar?

Alistair voltea buscando a quien poner en su "banda" y ve a Hipo y Hiro

Alistair: traeme a esos dos,traermelos

Flynn no muy convencido se va avisarles a HIpo y Hiro

Rapunzel: presteme esa lista,expliceme bien que esta intentado hacer por favor (viendo a Flynn hablar con los chicos)

Alistair: estoy armando la banda

Rapunzel: cual banda?

Alistair: esa (apuntando a los chicos, que se encontraban felices)

Rapunzel: ha, ellos son su banda y comos se van a llamar?

Alistair: ha,he Cumbia (volteando a ver a un chico del escenario haciendo una pose,para volver a ver a Rapunzel) Ninja, Cumbia Ninja

Rapunzel: hay Alistair (llendose)

mientras en el publico, con toda la gente gritando, va llegando Jack mandando pequeños grupos para a su hermano

Jack: USTEDES ALLA, RAUL ALLA, USTEDES VALLAN ALLA (enojado le grita bajo en el oido a Hans) encuentra a Hipo ya (voliendo a indicar a los demas donde buscar) RAPIDO, RAPIDO,BUSQUE A HIPO,RAPIDO

mientras Eret y Astrid algunos de la 2200 estaban asta atras del publico observando a Jack

Presentador: mucha atencion latinoamerica,tenemos una lamentable y tragica noticia,desafortunadamente la gente de pinpirañas han sufrido un accidente rumbo a la colina (la ente empieza a abuchear) gracias a Dios,estan bien,pero desafortunadamente no nos van a acompañar,el dia de hoy

Jack le marcaba a su hermano quien no contesba

Jack: (con toda la gente gritando ovio tenia que gritar) VAMOS HIPO,CONTESTA

ATRAS DEL ESCENARIO

Flynn: brother, no vamos a vcantar , vamos a doblar, lo unico que necesito es que parescan que estan tocando,nada mas,cualquier idiota podria hacerlo

Hipo no le prestaba mucha atencion

EN EL ESCENARIO

Presentador: talento directamente del barrio la colina, la gente de Cumbia Ninja

Flynn se dirige al escenario pero se para al lado de Elsa y Hether

Elsa: suerte

Flynn: gracias (se va al escenario)

Hipo esta checando su celular las llamadas de su hermano Jack para ignorarlas, y guardar su celular en eso pasa al lado de Elsa y se le queda viendo asta que se le acerca y la toma de la cintura para despues besarla

Hipo: deseame suerte

dice para luego irse y Elsa sonriendo se le queda viendo, pero Fred, vio lo que Hipo despues de besarla, lachica no le dice nada, y sonriendo se direge a Elsa e intenta besarla

Elsa: NO! NO,NO estan todos locos, fuera,fuera (empujandolo, mientras se limpia la boca)

Fred:ya esta bien sorry (se va al escenario)

los chicos se van subiendo al escenari entre ellos Hipo

Jack: cotesta (volviendo a llamar,luego vera Hipo acomodandose en el escenario) HIPO!,HIPO

ATRAS DEL ESCENARIO

Rapunzel: Willy quien va atocar la bateria? Kristoff va pasando cargando unos cables, Wily y Rapunze se miran) OYE TU

Kristoff se dirige a su lugar

*Hipo*

saque mi celular porque desde hace rato no dejaba de bibrar y vi que eran varias llamadas de mi hermano,que deseguro ya se debe haber enterado de que no estoy en casa, o mi hermano llego a casa antes,aunque no creo,mama se dio cuenta o es por que Gogo le dijo o fue obligada por Hans, bueno no me importa si ya se dio cuenta o se molesta,guardo mi celular y me dirigo al escenaro pero veo a una bella chica rubia,parecia ser del barrio por como venia vestida,me gustaria besarla, asi que voy hacia ella, no la habia visto y talves no lo haga asi que por que no, no es comun en mi besar a desconocidas ,de hecho nunca he besado a alguien,la agarro de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente,no veia que le moleste,o que me empuje asi que mi intencion era seguir besandola pero ya me tenia que ir,asi que me separo,la veo sorprendida pero no extrañada,le sonrio y ella ami

Hipo: deseame suerte

le digo para despues irme, me dirigo al escenario sintiendo la mirada de la chica sobre mi,por un momento,mientras subo al escenario pienso en lo mucho que me gusto y se sintio ese beso,lastima que ya no la voy a poder a besar o volver a ver

*Elsa*

El programa estaba por empezar

Elsa:suerte

Flynn: gracias

Flynn se dirige al escenario y yo estoy atenta a que el show empieze,estoy tran concentrada,que no me doy cuenta de un brazo que me rodea y me jala y veo a un chico de cabello largo castaño de unos bellos ojos verdes los cuales no pude admirar bien, ya que depues de jalarme rapidamente me besa,es extraño por que estoy besando a un desconocido del barrio al parecer, y yo normalmente lo empujaria, reclamaria o algo pero,ademas de que este chico es muy apuesto,besa muy bien,me gusto mucho y me senti extraña y no fue por el echo de que es un total extraño,a eso no le di importancia,lo disfrute hasta que el se separo

Hipo: deseame suerte

me dijo,me sonrio y se fue,aunque ese beso fue muy corto,fue el mejor, que lastima que sea del barrio y no lo vuelva a ver,me le quedo viendo hasta que otro chico intenta besarme y esta vez no,ademas de que no es el lindo chico de hace un momento,no voy a dejar que todo el lugar me este besando,lo empujo,y le digo que se aleje y eso hace se va al escenario, que les pasa a estos chicos parecen unos locos besando a desconocidas

EN LA MANSION ARENDELLE

los mismos hombres se encontraban armados buscando las habitaciones de la familia, mientras Cass, que los habia visto y oido entrar, estaba escondida en un tipo armario que estab en la cosina

EN EL POLIDEPORTIVO (la cima)

Flynn: (gritando) solo escuchen y sigan la musica

dice mientras pone la musica de los pinpirañas,pero la gente seguia abucheando y mas por imitarlos, y Hache molesto de hacer el ridculo y ser abucheado por hacer algo que tambien le molesta se dirige al aparato y quita la musica

Flynn: que estas haciendo? no ve...(molesto)

Hipo: estamos haciendo el ridiculo, y estamos en vivo

con la mano les dice a sus amigos que toquen, mientras se pone en frente del escenario,el empieza a cantar y a todos parece gustarle por que empezaron a gritar emocionados,pero Flynn se da cuenta del problema que esta pasando en auditorio y corta el sonido y solo sonaba la bateria

EN LA MANSION CARBAJAL

los hombres entraron al cuarto de los niños los cuales empezaron a llorar y con armas silenciosas les dispararon ,mientras Dagur se dirigia ala habitacion de los padres de elsa , los hombres que ya habian asesinado alos niños fueron al cuarto de Elsa y Nely despierta y se asusta y se tapa pero los hombres les dispara,los padres de Elsa escucharon se despiertan al oir un ruido

Luisa: los niños, los niños (sustada)

Victor se levanta para ir a las habitaciones de sus hijos pero los hombres entran

Victor: quien los envio?

los hombres les disparan varias veces y luego a Luisa quien gritaba,los hombres se van y Victor aun vivo trata de levantarse

================================================================================= EN LA CIMA

La 2200 se diria a la multitud y Astrid encapuchada se guardaba un pistola en su pantalon mientras se diriguia con Jack, el cual trataba de acercarse al escenario para ir por Hipo el cual no se dabacuenta de la presencia de su hermano, ni el de la 2200, Hipo gritaba por que quitaron el sonido, se dirige donde Flynn

Hipo: he, que te pasa guey

Flynn: bro,que no ves lo que esta pasando

Hipo: prende el sonido (empujandolo)

Flynn: que no me empujes (empujando a Hipo haciendo que tambien empujaran a Fred y callera al escenario,aunque lo atraparon algunas personas del publico)

depronto la 2200 y el cruze empiezan a peliar, Hipo se da cuenta,pero voltea y Flynn aprovecha y lo golpea en la cara y como Hipo estaba en la orilla del escenario se cae. Alistair saca a Elsa y Hether,Rapunzel hace que los trabajadores empiezen a recoger las cosas,Kristoff sigue tocando la bateria como si nada estubiera pasando, Hipo ve a su hermano y se levanta un tipo encapuchado se para enfrente de Jack y como a el tipo no se le veia del todo la cara Jack no la reconocio,el tipo saca un cuchillo y apullala a Jack varias veces,Hipo va hacia su hermano y lo encuentra tirado sagrando

Hipo: Jack, ¡JACK! (se arrodilla a su lado mientras aleja a la gente)

llegan Gogo y miembros del cruze y ven a Jack herido y al lado Hipo alejando a la gente, lejos de ahi el tipo, aun con su capucha apunta con su arma, pero Xian Wu quien estaba desde que empezo el programa comiendo al lado de un carrito de comida, se para y con su baston golpea el sarten haciendo que el sarten salga volando, Xian Wu patea por la espalda al tipo quien justo dispara pero al piso,vuelve a disparar pero Wian Wu con su pie golpea al saten y la bala choca con el sarten y golpea un pequeño tanque de gas del carrito de comida haciendo una pequeña explocion y que todos salguan gritando del auditorio, Hipo sostiene la cabeza de Jack

Hipo: tranquilo,tranquilo,carnal todo va a estar bien,tranquilo, aguanta por favor,tranquio,tranquilo

todo el cruze llega y se reune al rededor de su lider

Jack: he..Hi..Hipo, te..te entrego... el cruze

Hipo: no,no carnal, no digas eso...Jack..Jack,no juegues carnal, no,¡JACK! (llorando,abraza a su hermano)

Gogo,Fred Kristoff,Xian Wu,Hiro y el cruze llorando observan a Hipo abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano

*Hipo*

cuando llegue con mi hermano estaba herido y sangrando, me arrodillo y trato de alejar a la gente que viendo a alguien herido no les importa,se quedan parados y no ayudan,con una mano tomo la cabeza de mi hermano y con la otra su espalda para acomodarlo en mis piernas,veo que mi hermano trata de no lloara a causa del dolor,y que casi no respira,intento que se tranquilize que aguante, en eso oigo una pequeña explosion pero,a la cual igoro lo unico que me interesa en este mometo, es atender a mi hermano, y sanarlo,no quiero que muera y menos recordando lo ultimo que le dije cuando nos peleamos justo ese dia

Jack: he..Hi..Hipo,te entrego... el cruze

Hipo:no,no carnal,no digas eso...Jack..Jack,no juegues carnal, no,¡JACK!

oigo a mi hermano decir eso y de inmediato se que se esta despidiendo por que sabe que va a morir,le contesto que no diga eso que no juegue,pero veo que ya no me responde, veo que deja de respirar, y ya no siento su pulso,en ese mometo ya no resisto mas las lagrimas y abrazo el cuerpo ya sin vida de mi hermano

CERCA DE LA MANSION ARENDELLE

Alistair se estaciona, Flynn y Elsa bajan

Elsa: no,no hey,espera mis padres no saben que sali y creo que que seria mejor que no me vieran llegar

Flynn: je talvez no quieres que te reconozcan con esa prenda (riendo)

Elsa: bueno yo creo, que fue,fue una nohe especial

Flynn: fue un desastre

Elsa: bueno,creo que tubimos buenos momentos (se acerca y l da un pequeño beso)

Flynn: y mejora a cada minuto

Elsa: ja ,bueno me voy,bay (se va)

Flynn: chau (voltea a ver a Alistair y hether)

Elsa entra a su casa y pasa por la cosina y se le hace raro er unas luces de linternas en le pasillo tiene un mal presentimiento y va retrosediendo de pronto la siente como le tapan la boca y se calma al ver que es Cass pero se le hace raro que la lleve al armario de la cosina tapandole la boca,Cass de inmediato cierra la puerta

Cass: shhhhh,shhh

mientras tanto Victor trata de levantarse agarrandose de la sabana pero voltea y ve a Dagur va entrando a la habitacion|quien al estar frete a el le dispara en la cabeza y a diferencia de los hombres que tenian pistolas silenciosas Dagur tenia un arma normal por lo tanto Cass y Elsa escuchan el disparo por lo tanto se asustan, los hombres llegan al ahabitacion

Dagur: el viejo todavia respiraba (se va y los hombres lo siguen)

Elsa asustada trata de salir pero Cass se lo impiden por que los hombres a un no se ivan,los hombres pasan por la cosina y eschuchan a Dagur abriendo y cerrando su abanico ,la puerta del armario estaba un poco abierta y Elsa logra ver a Dahur cuando pasa por la puerta,por suerte palra ellas no logren verlas,al oir la puerta cerrarse, Cass sale en silencio para ver si ya se fueron y al verificar que ya se habian idoCass deja salir a Elsa

Elsa: que paso? quienes eran esos hombres? (asustada)

Cass: nos tenemos que ir (igual de asustada y nerviosa)

Elsa: por que?,donde?

Cass:vamos...

Elsa: mi mama...MI PAPA Y MIS HEMANOS DONDE ESTAN?

Cass: (negando con la cabeza la toma de los hombres) vamos

Elsa: NO..NO,NO (corriendo va a la habitacion de sus hermanos)

Cass : nena..NENA,NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡NO!(corriendo tras ella)

Elsa llega y ve a sus dos hermanitos tirados en el piso cada uno con varios disparos, destrozada se tira al piso y gateando trata de ir a abrazarlos pero Cass igual de triste trata de sacarla del cuarto, Elsa corre al de sus pades y ve a su madre acostada en su cama con varios disparos en su pecho y estomago y asu padre sentado enfrente de la cama con los mismos disparos en el cuerpo y uno en la frente,Elsa grita llorando aun mas Cass la abraza tratando de tranquilizarla y la saca,aunque Elsa gritando y llorando trataba de volver alas habitaciones Cass logra llevarla a su casa

*Elsa*

cuando llegue me dirigo ala cocina para buscar a Cass pero en eso veo unas luces de linnternas por el pasillo se me hace extraño,pero me da un poco de miedo y retrocedo un poco,hasta que siento que me tapan la boca y veo que es Cass quien me arrastra al armario,trato de safarme y preguntarle que pasa pero lo impide, de pronto oigo un disparo, me asusto tratando de no pensar en algo que aun no se,oigo unos pasos y Cass y yo nos fijamos cuidadosamente por la puerta un poco abierta y vemos a tres tipos salir y detras de ellos un hombre, el cual pude ver perfectamente su rostro a pesar de estar oscuro, abria y cerraba su abanico negro mientras salia de la casa,al momento de no oir la puerta Cass sale yal ver que ya se fueron me deja salir

Elsa: que paso? quienes eran esos hombres? (asustada)

Cass: nos tenemos que ir (igual de asustada y nerviosa)

Elsa: por que?,donde?

Cass:vamos...

Elsa: mi mama...MI PAPA Y MIS HEMANOS DONDE ESTAN?

Cass: (negando con la cabeza la toma de los hombres) vamos

Elsa: NO..NO,NO

de inmediato corro a la habitacion de mis hermanos mintras oigo a Cass tratando de detenerme,entro al cuarto y me quedo en shock al ver a mis dos pequeños hermanitos junos en el piso cada uno con varios disparos,sin saberlo me encuentro arrodillada llorando trato d ir a abrazar a mis hermano pero Cass llega e intenta sacarme,fuera de la habitacion,de inmediato me dirijo al de mis padres y me siento aun mas destrozada al ver ami madre con disparos en su estomago,al igual que mi padre con palas en su estomago,pecho y frente,siento que ya no respiro,grito y rompo en llanto,Cass me abraza y trata de sacarme yo intento volver pero ella me lo inpide,me saca de la casa, y me lleva a la estacion de autobuses, ya en el camion mas calmada pero aun destrozada lloro en silencio con Cass a un lado abrazandome

EN LA CASA DE HIPO

los pocos familiares de Jack (Hipo,Valka y Manuela),amigos y conocidos del barrio estaban reunidos despidiendo a Jack

Hans: Jack era como un hermano para mi Hipo,pero ya no te preocupes por nada,ve con tu mama y con tu hermanita,VAMOS A DESPEDIR A JACK (levantando su botella,junto con todo el cruze)

Hipo sedirige al atadud abierto de su hermano, el cual no habian acostado con la ropa que traia puesta y su chaqueta de lider del creze soblada y acomodada arriba de el

Valka: todos querian a Jack (abrazando a Hipo) pero a ti te van a amar

Hipo: de que estas hablando ma?

Valka: ahora tu vas a liderar el cruze,ya que Jack no esta, eso es o que el hubiera querido

Hipo: como sabes,como sabes lo que el queria,he? nisiquiera sabes lo que yo quiero

Valka: no, no señor, esta es tu gente ahora,es tu responsabilidad (Hipo se va) adonde vas?

Hipo: a donde pueda respirar, mama (Gogo lo abraza pero Hipo se seprara de ella y sale de la casa)

Valka voltea a ver a su difunto hijo y lo abraza llorando

EN LA CASITA CHINA

Xian wu estaba afuera de su casita y suelta un farol el cual se eleva hasta el cielo siendo llevado por el viento

Xian Wu: vuela alto Jack...vamos porcoroso el viento esta cambiando...ya es hora (entrando a la casa baja por un tunel secretobajo la casita con su cerdito) tranquilo porcoroso (cuelga su lampara y amarra al cerdito para sibir de fregreso)

EN LA CASA DE CASS

Cass al llegar lleva a Elsa al baño para cortale el pelo

Cass: vamos, tenemos que esconderte,no puedes llamar la tencion, nadie puede saber que haces aca, de donde vienes ni nada

*Hipo*

desde que el momento en que Jack murio en mis brazos,me siento inutil, todo esto fue mi culpa,si no lo hubiera ddesobedecido, si huniese estado atento a todo esto mi hermano seguiria con vida,me enojado y triste y ahora con lo que mi madre me dijo del iderar al cruze,yo nunca quieze eso,ni siquiera se si voy a poder,tambien quiero vengar a mi hermano ahora tambien me siento cinfundido voy caminando por las calles del barrio hasta llegar a la colina y veo una banderita del maestro WU en el piso, la tomo y veo la casita china,creo que el maestro Wu podria ayudarme,llego y le etrego al maestro su banderita y le pregunto si me podia aconsejar ,el maestro Wu prepara un te, mientras Hipo tomo haciento en la extraña mesa de piedra del maestro

Hipo: todos esperan que yo tome su lugar en el cruze, yo lo unico que quiero es ir tras los asesios

Xian WU: acabas de decir que no quieres liderar el cruze (sirviendo el te)

Hipo: voy a ir solo, voy a ir por los Domis a la terminal,Patan no sabe con quien se metio (digo enojado)

Xian Wu: y crees que nadie te va a seguir si vas a vengar a Jack, ni tu familia, ni el cruze. lo quieras o no, todos te van a seguir a donde tu vallas,quieres llevarlos a la guerra?, es mejor esperar a saber con serteza a donde quieres que te sigan

EN LA CASA DE CASS

( Cass le rapa un aparte de pelo a Elsa pero no se nota cuando usa trenza y casi todo el tiempo tiene una trenza)

Cass: tendras que ser una de nosotras, la gente que mato a tu familia no puede saber que estas viva (terminando de cortarle el pelo, le quita el esmalte de uñas)

Elsa: Cass mi pelo

Cass: hay que quitarte los aretes, ayudame...(quitanole los aretes) Ok,hay la boca

Elsa: que?

Cass: pues que en este barrio nadie tiene plata para pagar una cosa tan cara, perame (sacando unas pinzas) esto puede servir, sientate, abre (quitandole los frenos)

Elsa: HAY.., auch..ha

Cass: ha..he..aqui,aqui es normal (viendo que le habia quitado un diente que por suerte no se notaba) no lo vas a echar de menos je

despues de haber terminado de hacer que Elsa parezca de calle, Elsa duerme un rato mientras Cass la observa dormir

Cass: perdona mi niña,pero solo asi podras tener una vida...bienvenida a la colina

EN OFICINA DE ALISTAIR

Alistair: lo que te digo mira (enseñandole la pagina donde subieron el video de Hipo y los chicos cantando) tubo mas de medio millon de reproducciones

Rapunzel: medio millon (susurrando sorprendida y molesta ala vez) eres un suertudo

Alistair: no, no suertudo, un genio y profeccional por eso es que tengo exito

Rapunzel: como digas (se va)

Alistair: Flynn cambio de planes,necesito que regreces a la colina

Flynn: que? no, de que hablas si los pinpirañas

Alistair: que pinpirañas ni que ocho cuartos , mira somos tendencia,nuestra audiencia (señalando la compu)

Flynn: no,jaja,no,no,tu no me vas a hacer tocar con esos tipos otra vez, no

Alistair: este es el momento,tenemos que aprovecharlo

Flynn: Alistair mataron al hermano de uno de ellos, no voy a volver a la colina por...

Alistair: presisamente,en este momento lo deben estar velando o enterrando que mejor opurtunidad como para hablar del futuro, Flynn confia en mi

Flynn: somos un equipo (sale sonriendo para para ir molesto a la colina)

EN LA CASA DE CASS

Elsa ya se habia despertado y estaba sentada aun triste mirando hacia la nada pensando en su familia,Cass le avia avisado a Elsa que tenia que salir a un velorio de un amigo

Cass: no le habras la puerta a nadie, no vallas a salir a la calle...he,como te vamos a llamar? por que no te podemos llamar Elsa

Elsa: Elizabeth

Cass: Elizabeth? bueno Elizabeth...regreso pronto (se va)

*Elsa*

al momento de que Cass se va, empiezo a buscar algo de dinero en la casa lo sificiente para comprar un pequeño ramito de flores,me pongo una gorra y con la capucha puesta salgo a comprar el ramito, para despues ir al funeral de mi familia, entro y veo a los cuatro ataudes incluyendo el mio y sin poder evitarlo lloro, ahi aparte de amigos y conocidos veo a mi tio Drago y su novia y ademas de los guardias el asesino mi familia Dagur pero no le tomo importancia mi mente estaba en mi familia,viendo sus tumbas de mis pdres y hermanito hasta que veo la foto de mi misma junto al que deberia ser mi ataud,recuerdo a Nely,mmurio en lugar de mi,sintio mas tristeza al recordar que murio sin tener culpa de naada estaba tan concentrada que no me dio cuenta de que dagur se acercaba hasta que me asusto con su abanico

Dagur: vamos,te vas,vamos sal (sacandola)

me diria a la salida hasta que veo a mi amiga Hether y sus padres entrando,Hether se detiene enfrente de mi y pienso que me reconocio pero me equivoco al ver a Hether pasar a mi lado llorando y entrando al funeral,entiendo que no queria ver a su mejor amiga muerta con la estaba un dia antes que la "mataran" ,sigo mi camino pero volteo por ultima vez para ver a mi familia y amiga posiblemete por ultima vez ya que no podre salir a visitar sus tumbas ni decirle a mi amiga que estoy viva cuando fue a mi funeral,despues de verlos por ultima vez me voy llorando del lugar

EN EL BARRIO

todo el barrio incluyendo el cruze,los domis y la 2200 esta reunido para decir unas palabras antes de enterrar a Jack

Fred: que hace aqui (viendo a Flynn llegar,los demas no le dieron importancia)

sacerdote: quien va a despedir a Jack?

Valka: (voltando a ver a Hipo) tu,es tu hermano

Hipo: no, yo no quiero hablar

Valka: tienes que hacerlo, di lo que sale de tu corazon

Hipo: (agarra el microfono) Jack, era mi hermano, el,el dio su vida por el cruze,pero lo mataron por mi culpa (intentando no llorar y no sonar enojado) a mi hermano lo apuyalaron por la espalda (viendo a Patan) no los vio venir, el no pudo...

Fred empieza a tocar su guitarrita (china,creo) e Hipo empieza a tocar (la cancion del video: ojos en la espalda) y Hiro y Flynn se unen

Hipo termina de cantar y abraza a su madre y a su hermana quienes lloraban a mare,Valka aparta un poco a Manuela quie llorba mas y era la que menos queria separarse del ataud de su hermano y abrazaba su chaqueta, Eret observa todo sin ninguna expresio igual que astrid Hipo junto a Kristoff,Hiro y Fred cargan el ataud de Jack y van bajando de la colina para enterrar a Jack, pero la 2200 se queda donde mismo al igual que Hans

Eret: ahora lo voy a escuchar a usted brother

Hans: las calles del cruze estan listas para la distribucion

Eret la 2200 y Hans observan como todos bajan

EN LA CASITA CHINA

Xian Wu estaba regando unas platitas hasta que el mantel de la mesita de piedra se levanta y se escucha un animal respirar, el maestro Wu se da cuenta y levanta un poco la sabana pra ver que de los orificios de la mesa tallada de piedra sale humo

debajo de la mesa bajando el tunel se ve solo la pierna arrancada del cerdito y al fondo en la oscuriadad se escucha un respirar y el ojo de un animal gigante


End file.
